A half call model service, in which there may be two service providers providing an agreed-upon service, may enable a first party to call a second party. A half call model communication session may be established between the first party and the second party to enable real time communications between the first party and the second party. One or more additional parties may be added to the half call model communication session to enable real time communications between the parties. The half call model communication session may be an internet protocol multimedia session.
A central server-directed service, in which there is a single service provider that defines the service for both parties, may enable a first party and a second party to concurrently utilize a particular service. Central server-directed services may include, but are not limited to, gaming, enhanced communications, telepresence, multiparty editing of a file (e.g., a document, a spreadsheet, or other type of file), services based on web real-time communication (WebRTC), and combinations thereof.
Entering a common central server-directed communication session may be problematical for participants. A requestor of the central server-directed service may need to obtain one or more uniform resource identifiers (e.g., a uniform resource locator, telephone number, or both) which identify a server that will provide the central server-directed service and a session. Scheduling may be necessary for central server-directed services that have limited resources. The requestor may schedule a rendezvous time with other participants. At the rendezvous time, the requestor and other parties may use the one or more uniform resource identifiers to access the server and establish the common central server-directed communication session. Establishing the common central server-directed communication session may be a cumbersome process that inhibits spontaneous use by parties of central server-directed services.